


Freier Fall - Waiting

by Anon252



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon252/pseuds/Anon252
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freier Fall - Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> So. I'm not really a writer, but the Freier Fall fandom is virtually non-existent, at least in english, maybe I'm just looking in the wrong places, and I needed more closure to the movie. This is not it. I wanted to write a happy ending kind of thing and this came out instead.
> 
> Also, how do you title things.
> 
> Thoughts and comments are appreciated.

He felt an emptiness inside. Weeks had passed since he'd left Bettina, she stayed in the house his parents bought them while he made a permanent residence of his room at the academy. It didn't show though, the emptiness, not in his work, his training, he'd become good at hiding it, hiding who he was, how he felt, he'd had a lot of practice hiding it. Most of all from himself.

Kay left without a word, no letters of resignation, no contacts, no change of address. He was gone. Left everything behind, forgot it all to start over. ... left HIM. Marc couldn't blame him, he'd made a choice. The wrong one. And now he had no one.

There were no new roommates to fill his bed in the academy, suppose it took longer to process without an official withdrawal. Not that he'd want one. It was their room, their space, and maybe, as long as it was reserved for him, he might come back.

Marc knew he wouldn't, but the thought of someone else filling his place, taking it from him, caused an ache within. He'd tried calling him, texting him, finding him, but there was nothing. Kay. The infiltrator. He'd made his way into Marc's heart and slipped out of his life just as easily.

He could still see him, feel him where they'd spent time together. On their path through the forest, during his jogs, on his fingertips. Every brush, every stroke, every caress along his skin, the soft touches, consuming kisses, comforting embraces, everything memorized and nothing could relieve him of it. Relieve him of his loss.

Occasionally he'd wait for him, sit there at the corner where they'd smoked, watch for him on his jogs, check for him at his flat. All void. The busted door long since fixed. Locked. Keeping him from the place that might hurt most, where their most intimate moments were shared. Where Kay said he loved him.

He often wonders what he's doing now, if he'd found somewhere new. Someone new. Or if Kay still thought of him, still loved him as much as Marc was afraid to admit that he loved him too.

It's those maybes that hurt the most. Maybe he forgot him. Maybe he'd never come back. Maybe he was waiting for him too, waiting for him somewhere he didn't know. Some place he should know, somewhere Kay took him, or told him about. Maybe he'd been there and he missed him, missed the signs, missed the times. 

Maybe he was gone forever.

He didn't like to think about the maybes, they crept up on him, in his quiet moments, in his sleep, in his dreams, where Kay is still close enough to touch. The maybes provided hope, but more often despair. 

Kay was gone and he didn't know how to find him or where to look. He could only hope, pray, that Kay would know. Know like the day in the forest, the day he was forced to confront his feelings, and instead ran, know that now like then, Marc wanted it, wanted him, all of him. And he'd ease the burden, ease the search, and he'd come for Marc himself. That the ease, and effortlessness, and the happiness could all come back to him, that Kay could come back to him.

And so now, with nothing left to lose. He waits. He lives. Because as long as he's alive, as long as he's still there, maybe Kay CAN find him, and maybe, he can tell him what he should have a long time ago. That love couldn't even begin to describe how Marc felt about him, that he wanted him and that he'd never let him go again. That if he wanted them to, he'd go anywhere, start new lives in new places, just as long as it meant he could be with him. Because he'd give anything he could to make it true.

And maybe. He could breathe again.


End file.
